


The Seer

by Pandorarama



Series: lets be heroes across the universe [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Along with other relationships, F/F, F/M, JUST TO WARN YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other alien species - Freeform, THIS DIVERGES CANON A LOT, Transformer Sparklings, WHILE STILL SOMEWHAT FOLLOWING THE STORY LINE, characters to be added as they appear, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorarama/pseuds/Pandorarama
Summary: When a sparkling crash lands on the asteroid the repair crew has stopped on, they find themselves with a new team-member, and she find herself a new family. But her heritage may cause some problems.For Everyone.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE UPDATE TO THIS FIC! I’ve since gotten better at writing since I first posted chapter one (November 2013 what?!) and recently I have re-found my inspiration. But between school and work, I have no idea how often ill be able to update. I will try my best to get at least 1-2 chapters a month, which isn’t a lot unfortunately. It can beo found on my fanfiction.net account (That I've rarely used until recently) Also chapters vary in length, from short to long.

In this far off sector of the galaxy, there was no one.

Well, _usually,_  there was no one.

But sometimes a ship would pass through this sector, but it was never anything but Cybertronian, Autobot to be specific. No species would be foolish enough to pass unauthorized through this charted area of space, where a sensor could go off and an Autobot ship would descend from above them. No matter what the 'Defenders of Cybertron' claimed, few species would have anything to do with them, and most kept their distance from them.

Most considered them bad luck at this stage of the game.

But now, a lone escape pod was floating, drifting unnoticed by the sensors dotted around the sector. The pods engines were deactivated and its screen dark with a small creature curled up inside. The creature appeared to be sleeping, but its face was twisted in a somber expression, its small frame shaking and shuddering with sobs. Tears were slowly falling down its faceplates, arms practically locked around them as the pod continued to float along.

It wasn’t sure why it was sad, only that there was an aching sense of loneliness.

Why was it alone?

Was it because no one wanted it?

Where was it?

 _Who_ was it?

 _…Creator?_ It chirped, young frame curling up tighter at the lack of response.

 _Carrier?_ It tried, fans whirring to cool down their distress.

It poked at the bond that had been present cycles ago but felt nothing, only a sharp pain and as though it had been torn, had been broken.

Small sobs only grew louder and pained at the quiet.

The creature was to young to understand what had happened, why their creator and carrier were not reassuring them of their safety like they always did. Their vents hitched and they wailed, small claws digging into its armor plating. So distraught by the pain of a destroyed bond, something which they did not understand, they failed to notice the odd star that seemed to be flitting around.

As the star-like object came closer, it swirled in loops before coming to hover in front of the large window, illuminating the pod with a soft glow. The sparkling glanced at it as the glow it gave reflected off their plating, its colour passing through the glass. It was blue, while the middle seemed to be a swirl of rainbow and seemed to be showing something in the inside, although the escape pod’s occupant couldn’t tell what it was.

Even though the sparkling had not been online for yet a vorn, they already had been traumatized severely and were terrified of the unknown object. Wings trembling and audio receptors pinned back, the very young and scared sparkling pressed themselves against their seat as it got even closer to their escape pod, starting to panic as it floated through the glass.

But in an instant their fear disappeared, curiosity taking over as the orb started to hum and emit warmth. Audio receptors perking up, they tentatively leaned forward in their seat, the soft tones and warm energy soothing their distress. They stretched out a servo, claws just brushing up against it. The orb nestled into its servo and they gave a hiccuping giggle at the sensation. Now relaxed their exhaustion caught up to them, and their optics felt heavy and shuttered. Yawning, they curled up into a loose ball, several straps wrapped across them to keep them secure as an energy crackled along the outside of the pod. A beam of energy shot forward from the orb and swirled into a circle, before glowing purple and showing an entirely different solar system. The broken engines on the pod started up, shooting through the miniature wormhole as the sparkling slept on, blissfully unaware of where they were going.

Or what was to come.

The portal closed as soon as the ship was safely through, and the engines sputtered before the energy dissipated, and a message opened up across the glass front.

_Warning: Escape pod energy levels critical. Activating low-energy protocols. Initiating landing sequence. Attempting to make contact with Autobot Vessel Steelhaven_

_..._

_Contact to vessel Steelhaven has been cancelled._

_Searching for nearby Autobot vessel_

…

_Vessel located._

_Contacting Vessel Omega Supreme_


	2. A Conversation between Legends

_..._

_She is so small_

_Of course she is, she’s not even a vorn_

_She’s too young to be on her own_

_I’m well aware of that_

_How long until-_

_A bit more, have patience_

_But what if-_

_Do not worry_

_Only a little longer_

_And she will be the most protected being this side of the universe_

_What if it’s too much?_

_That is why it needs to play out like this_

_She’s just…_

_So small_

_I believe we’ve been over this_

_We will not let what happened to the others happen to her_

_I swear on Fr’eyeuria I won’t_

_Going big huh?_

_Suck up_

_It’s why they like me the most_

_They do not_

_Do to_

_Do not_

_Do-_

**_ Enough _ **

_..._


	3. Seekerling

If there was one fact that _all_ historians from any species that 'survived' The Great War could agree on, it was this.

The Autobots were doomed from the start.

_Also next time, just attack any Cybertronians that come to their planet, regardless of faction. Neither side are your friends._

While they were strong in numbers, they lacked the training and weaponry their warframe enemies had access to, and all they could do was attempt to delay the inevitable as the vorns passed and more territory fell into the Decepticon hands.

The Allspark had fallen silent, and the enemy was advancing.

And then, although none of the historians can agree as to when or how, they created a Space-Bridge.

Now millions of years later, space-bridges were in every quadrant of the galaxy, although their use has changed slightly since the end of that era. But they were still active and used enough that they still needed repairs. And on this barren asteroid, a repair crew’s ship had docked, having received their usual orders, and a contact from an escape pod with unknown origin, yet with a signature that was familiar to the Elite Autobot ship the _Steelhaven_.

While impromptu rescue and recovery missions were not par the course with their occupation, no one could deny the slight excitement, fear and apprehension at the divergence in their usual cycle. 

And on the opposite side of the asteroid, a sparkling lay resting in a damaged escape pod, unaware of what was to come.

_Weapons Systems: Online (Access Denied)_

They started to loosen from the grip of recharge, yawning and flexing their audio receptors.

_Sensors: Loading…_

_Sensors: 32%_

_Sensors: 78%_

_Sensors: Startup Complete_

_Processing Requests…_

_Approve Information Packet?_

A pause, wondering what it meant, but an urge to agree had them moving on.

_Approved_

Although their vision was blurry at first, it cleared up after a moment.

_Optic Sensor: Recalibration Complete_

Stretching was next. The wings on their back wiggled, and they stretched out their legs and arms with a squeak.

_Mobility: 100%_

Yawning again, the sparkling gazed out the window, taking in the world that was outside the safety of the escape pod.

It was… boring.

The large glass front of the pod gave a hiss before lifting, and the straps recoiled into the seat. The sparkling gave a nervous glance out to the wide expanse, before noticing the light beside them.

_Go on, little one_

An inquisitive squeak.

_It is safe, I promise_

Still fearful, they took a few unsure steps, and let go of the side of the ship.

The sparkling chirped as they fell softly to ground, their pedes not even making an imprint on the asteroids surface.

_Gravitational adapter: Online_

_Communications: Offline/Contact with Autobot ship Omega Supreme could not be established, sending out distress signal_

They ignored the alerts and messages they received, choosing instead to rest for a moment. Still tired from their ordeal, they let their wings fold against their back.

_Vocal Processors: Update in progress…_

_Vocal Processors: Update in progress… 55% Completed_

They cooed, their wings fluttering in boredom. The wing-like audio sensors on their helm twitched at the sound of crash, several unstable rocks having taking a tumble far away from where they sat. Digging their claws into the rock beneath them, the sparkling attempted to push themselves up, wobbling as their wings flared out in an attempt to keep them steady. For a moment they had it, and were able to take a step forward. But they stumbled and started to fall back, arms waving as they tried to catch themselves.

Instead of making contact with the ground however, something familiar yet not caught them instead.

Trying to turn in the firm grip, they trilled as they were gently set back on the ground, and a gold and black mech knelt in front of them. He wore a blue visor, but kept a servo against their back as they grabbed his arm, cooing in curiosity at him. They had never met another one like them before.

And he was shiny.

So shiny.

_He is Prowl_

Oh, their guide was back!

The mech-  _Prowl_ -had a hand pressed against the side of his helm, and was… they actually weren't sure.

_He’s talking to someone else_

_Sparkling_ , _alone_ and _hurry_ were the only words they could make out.

_Vocal Processors: Update in progress… 100% Complete_

_Weapons System: Update Pending_

"Are you okay?"

The next words the sparkling knew, but they were said unsure, as though he wasn’t confident that they would be able to understand him.

The tiny seeker squeaked, a spark melting smile on their faceplates as they clung tighter to his arm.  Prowl's expression was a mixture of awe and confusion, as he had never met a sparkling before, but knew well enough that they shouldn't be this far out in the system or on their own. He made sure to keep a servo behind their back as they leaned into it, wings twitching to gently hit his servo with a soft 'ting'. They hummed to themselves, gently turning the arm they had in their grasp to analyze it with only the innocence and dedication a sparkling could have, comparing it to their own plating.

More focused on their differences and similarities, they paid no attention when his comlink started to beep and another voice was heard. They didn’t notice the frown, but they did notice being picked up.

They cooed, holding on tighter to his arms as he tried to hold them tight enough that they couldn’t slip out, but not so tight that it could cause damage. Throughout the process, the seekerling merely hummed, letting them be held with such gentleness they had never had from anyone but their creators.

But they liked this Prowl.

He seemed nice.

He carried them towards an area that sloped downwards, turning into the entrance of a canyon. A fair bit into it, it became clear that there had been a rockslide, the debris to loose to be climbed over. The sparkling shrieked and dug their claws into his arm as they rocketed up, his grip keeping them close as he launched them up and over the unstable mountain of loose rock. Their shrieks became excited as the crested over the top, his arms holding the sparkling securely. Their wings flared, tilting as though it was them that was flying. Landing gently on the other side, the black and gold mech felt relieved as a pair of purple optics peered up at him, full of wonder and elation.

He had absolutely no idea what he could've have done had they disliked the impromptu ride.

The sparkling snuggled in closer, a stream of chirps as he tried to adjust his grip on the wriggling seekerling. They seemed to be fascinated by everything around them, albeit there wasn’t much to be fascinated by. Trying to look over his shoulder, they climbed up onto it and grabbed onto his chevron, using it to steady themselves. He winced at the harsh pulling, but they seemed absolutely content to stay there when they were secure. Trying to keep the sparkling steady, he paid little attention to the Prime step over one of the many rocks. Ratchet was beside him, optics widening at the seekerling, while Bulkhead and Bumblebee stayed back, curious yet apprehensive. While the crew knew what sparklings were, the youngest members knew very little besides ‘tiny, young, immature Cybertronian’.

Then again, the description also fit their youngest crew member.

The sparkling cooed at the pair, readjusting the painful grip to something less tight. Prowl bent slightly and carefully as Ratchet approached, so to not jostle the sparkling currently on his shoulders. He could feel them grip tighter and press closer into his frame as the medic scanned them, optics far more fearful then a sparkling barely a few orns old should be.

"Never thought I’d live to see another sparkling. She’s very small for a seeker though." He went to reach for her, yet pulled back as the whimpered. "Might be a half-frame judging by the wings and purple optics." 

“Ratchet, do you think we could hurry this up or at the very least-“ he cut off with a wince as her claws dug in, wings pinning back to tap him against his helm “-get them to stop being so terrified?”

“They’re a _she_ Prowl. Just carefully step back, and wriggle your digits a bit above her optics. Should distract her for a bit.” The medic answered, more focused on adjusting some settings on the scanner.

Prowl did just that, and the crew could only give be a mixture of confusion and astonishment as the terrified whimpers subtly turned to coos, her optics going wide as she began giggling. Her grip on his helm loosened, and she let go to reach out towards them. He adjusted his grip to hold onto her tighter, letting her eventually grab them to look them over. She inspected them thoroughly, checking them over, and comparing them to her own.

His were grey, pointed at the end but not sharp, while hers was a green that seemed familiar, pointed and very sharp. They were smaller, but matched the pattern of his paint.

He kept his attention on the seekerling as Ratchet looked over his scans, frowning slightly and giving her a look.

“Let’s get back to the ship. I want to do a more in-depth scan before we go making any decisions.”

“We should let the Guard know right away- ”

“No, we shouldn’t.” The Prime gave the medic an incredulous look, frowning before starting to ask.

“Ratchet- “

“Prime." The medic interrupted, turning to face him and looking up from his scans, "What do you think they’ll do if they not only get a seeker, but a seeker of mixed frames?” He answered, pointing at her. The aforementioned seekerling just continued to inspect the digits, and compare them to her own.

An innocent action that would do nothing to keep her safe from the Elite Guard.

“Sparkling or no, they'll do something horrible. Her Warframe coding will make sure of it.” The Prime frowned.

“… What do suggest we do then?”

“Get her to a neutral colony as soon as possible. Now come on, I want to get her scanned.” He waved towards the sparkling and ninjabot, ignoring the orders Optimus was giving to Bulkhead and Bumblebee about recovering the escape pod that had contacted the ship.

A loud explosion resounded, a tower of blue fire shooting up into the air. The crew fell to their knees, pieces of the pod falling around them, still sizzling from the heat. The sparkling wailed, burrowing into the cycleformer’s chest armor as the biggest of the group took up defensive positions. But it was over in minutes.

“Well,” Bumblebee spoke up, as the raging fire calmed down to fall below the wall of rocks.

“Guess we won’t be getting that pod anymore huh boss-bot?”

* * *

 The medic, cycleformer and sparkling made their way towards the ship while the rest of the crew analyzed the condition of the escape pod, before writing it off as a lost cause. The metal had been twisted and warped beyond recognition, and it had nothing left intact that would be worth recovering.

The sparkling hummed as the cycleformer jetted off behind Ratchet, the wind brushing over her wings as they got closer to the ship. She trilled as they entered the ship, leaning and wiggling in Prowls grip to take in her surroundings. It was a brand new place for her, and she intended to make the most of it. While she had been content and purring the walk to bay, she began getting wriggly and upset once they entered it. The whole energy of the ship was weird, but it was much stronger here, and scared her slightly.

Her chirps turned to cries as he sat her on the med-berth, sobbing as he attempted to let go. Her tiny yet sharp claws dug into his arm, and he picked her back up. It was something that he had never experienced before, and one that Ratchet hadn’t experienced since before the war, and not even to this extent.

“Her crying isn’t unusual, but this full on sobbing isn't. She's to scared to be here, but I need to get these scans.” He didn’t elaborate, and he didn’t need to, the ninjabot adjusting his grip to be more secure. The sparkling curled into him, wings pinned to her back as she continued to cry, fans whirring to cool her stressed out frame. Ratchet did it as quick and painless as he could, gently pressing at a spot between her wings. Her grip on Prowl eased, but it was quite clear she was still in distress. Her wings lifted slightly, and Ratchet took a few measurements, trying as best as he could to not touch them.

He eventually waved them off, telling him to take her outside again.

“The ship probably isn't helping much, so take her out for a bit. Just don’t let go of her. While I am certain she can't fly yet, it's better be safe than sorry.”

It was only moments after he stepped off the ship that he was approached by the other two teammates.

Or rather,  _accosted,_ by the other two teammates

“C’mon Prowl, I wanna see her!” The ninjabot was turned slightly, enough that he was still facing the pair of curious repair bots but still able to keep her slightly hidden.

“Relax Bumblebee. She’s upset enough as it is, I don’t need you stressing her out more.” But the sparkling’s distress seemed to have ebbed as she looked up at the yellow minibot, and then further up at the hulking green mech.

Bulkhead waved nervously, keeping as quiet and calm as he could.

“Hello there.” The seekerling cooed, pulling herself up to get a better view, although she shrunk back when the yellow mech moved to close.

“Bumblebee! What did I just say?”

“Oh, come on Prowl! I’ve never met a sparkling before.” Bumblebee complained, stretching up slightly to look at her. She growled, suddenly flaring out her wings. The yellow mech yelped as it startled him, and a small smirk came onto the ninjabots faceplate as he stumbled back into Bulkhead. The yellow mech gave a glare to the laughing green mech and smirking cycle-former.

“It’s not funny!” he griped, turning his glare towards the sparkling. She glared back, wings swaying in a calm manner, a difference from the aggressive manner they had been when first approached, and preferred over the pinned back fear. The trios comlinks went off, and Optimus’s voice called out.

“Bulkhead, Prowl, Bumblebee, return to the ship. We're getting ready for take-off, and we’re heading to our next space bridge.” While Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed, Prowl started his jets up, and the squeaks of delight started once more.

* * *

 “I have confirmation from a… friend, in a neutral colony. He says once we get close enough, he’ll intercept us at this sectors spacebridge-” Ratchet pointed to an area on the holomap, giving the group of youngers a look over, before continuing on “ -and take the seekerling. We have to keep this as quiet as possible alright? If the guard gets a hold of her, it won’t end well. For anyone”

“That’s almost five sectors away, at the least several orns travel. Are you sure he’ll still be willing to take her in?” Optimus questioned, idly watching Prowl tighten his grip on the sparkling, her sharp digits attempting to touch the map.

“He will be.” Ratchet answered, ignoring the whine of disappointment from the seekerling as he deactivated the map. She sulked, settling back into the hold the ninjabot had her in. The mechs were ignoring her _(well at least to her they were)_ and she was so bored of it.

So very, very bor-

A low rumble rang throughout the ship, one that was definitely not from the ship’s engines.

All optics stared at her.

She turned her gaze up towards Prowl, and whined.

“Hun _gry._ ”

The ship was quiet a moment save for the engines, until laughter broke throughout the hold. She scowled, wings pinned back as the minibot and green mech laughed, while the Prime tried to stifle his own. Prowl allowed a smirk before turning to Ratchet.

“What do we give her? I doubt she can handle normal energon.” Ratchet gave a small chuckle before heading towards the medbay with Prowl not far behind.

“I’ll fix her something, don’t worry. For now, all we have is med-grade. I’ll dilute it as much as I can for her.” He reassured, frowning as the sparkling cowered into the cycleformers hold the closer they got.

“We need to keep her out of the medbay until she relaxes and recharges. She might not be as terrified when she's not as exhausted.” He then paused, before smirking softly at the pair.

“Seems like somebot’s taking that to spark.” He muttered, lowering his voice. Glancing down, Prowl could tell that the sparkling was almost in recharge. Her wings were folded back in a relaxed manner, optics shuttering. She yawned, tiny fangs peeking out as she curled up closer, audio receptors twitching softly.

“There’s some blankets in the medbay. Head to your quarters and I’ll meet you there, and help you get something set up for her. Seems shes already become very attached to you, and for we need to keep her calm. We can work something out later.” The medic waved them off, continuing on with his work.

Left in the hall with only the sparkling for company, Prowl continued on to his quarters. A shudder ran up his back-struts and he whirled around, shuriken held tight in his servo-

And there was no one.

Frowning, the cyberninja picked up his pace to his quarters.

The shuriken stayed in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is much longer, and this is set before the first episode. I haven’t been able to re-watch any of it so some terminologies and characterization will be off a bit. But I’m really happy to have finished this chapter. Also this was just me for editing so there are probably errors everywhere. And many autobots are aware that is a level of corruption and general not great things about the guard, but they are not able to fight against it on their own.


	4. What a Sparkling Seeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my schedule didn’t exactly work. And I’m very upset and disappointed in myself, but I managed to finish editing this. Side note, it doesn’t follow the exact plotline of the show, some characters are added or changed, and episodes may or may not happen. So here it is. Still not beta read.

“ _Many millions of years ago, war waged between the forces of the heroic Autoboots and the brutal Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron.  The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor, their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered and war-torn planet, and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online.”_

“Bor _ing~_ ” Optimus gave a weak glare at the seekerling, the young femme having taken up laying on her stomach plates. Her helm lay resting in her servo, with legs bent and wings swaying in boredom. She noticed his glare on her and stuck out her glossa, wings twitching eerily, as though she was communicating with them.

The little one seemed to hold no fear, along with being very strange.

“What a load of scrap metal. Why do waste your time with those old history vids?” Ratchet asked while coming up behind the Prime, stopping to run a quick scan over the sparkling. If she had been of pure Autobot frame then her size growth over the last stellar cycle would have been cause for concern, even though she was still small enough to fit in only one one of Bulkheads servos. But with her warframe heritage, it was not unusual. Her wings gave a wide sway at the sensation of the scan, stretching her arms forward before crossing them and resting her helm, legs falling to hit the top of the console she was annoying the Prime on.

The Prime leaned forward slightly in his seat, pushing the Energon cube she had been drinking away from the edge.

“All the great Autobot leaders learned from the past.” Optimus defended himself, settling back into his seat while keeping an optic on the sparkling to make sure she didn’t try to tip it over. She did have an odd fascination with knocking things off of ledges, especially if they were breakable.

Normal seeker sparkling behavior, or so Ratchet said. Explained why she was so strange.

At least a bit of it.

“Look around Prime. The Great War ended centuries ago.” The aforementioned medic grouched, resting a servo on the back of the chair.

While the war had ended, it had left many with scars that ran far deeper than battle wounds, and seemed to hold many secrets if their extra passenger was something to go by.

“But you were _there_ Ratchet. You saw some action. What were the Decepticons really like?” The sparklings audio receptors perked up, purple optics gazing at the pair. This would be the first they mentioned Decepticons around her.

“Trust me kid, you’re better off not knowing. Besides, look like the young bot bots could use a hand.” The medic deflected the question, and gestured out the window.

The pairs followed gaze followed.

The trio could instantly tell what had happened, and the little femme giggled as his voice came over the public comm system.

“Bumblebee my wrecking ball’s stuck again!” The annoyed voice of Bulkhead called out, and the seekerling laughed, near falling off her perch.

Optimus let out a groan, shaking his helm slightly before rising from his chair and made his way towards the gangway, and Ratchet turned toward the sparkling.

“Don't touch anything, okay?” She nodded, jumping into the vacated seat, and reached forward to grab her cube and finish it off. Normally, they wouldn’t leave her on her own like this, but Prowl was still recharging in his quarters, exhausted from an incident on their last assignment. Twitching her wings as a way of goodbye, she turned her attention toward the screen. It wasn’t exactly sparkling material, but the more violent and inappropriate videos had been locked away with a code.

With one last glance at the occupied sparkling, the pair made their way to help their teammates.

Unbeknownst to them, her audio receptors were perked, twitching lightly at the sound of each pedfall as their conversation changed subjects.

“Do you ever get the feeling that you were programmed for something more than just repairing space-bridges?” the young Prime’s voiced echoed slightly and quieted as they got further, the sparkling turning her audio receptors higher to follow along.

“I got a diagnostics program that can delete that feeling like a bad line-“ She tuned them out, sulking slightly a the lack of communication about what a Decepticon was. Resting her chin plate on her arms, she grumbled and watched the video with bored optics, aware of the opening door and the familiar sounds of a transforming Cybertronian.

The seekerling tried really hard to follow what Optimus and Ratchet had told her to do, but it was so hard to say in the ship when there was the wide-open space outside.

Literally!

So, after several breems of the dull video, she made a decision.

She was going outside the ship!

… she could handle whatever trouble she would get in later.

Sliding off the chair, she flexed her wings and strode over to the door, not wasting a moment in case one of them decided to return. Opening the door was fairly straight-forward - _she may or may not have been watching how the repair crew worked with the ship, never knew when you may need to help in an emergency!-_ , a jump and smack against the buttons along the doorway and it opened. The ramp, however, was not lowering, nor was the connector extending.

Clicking her glossa, she made another decision. Gliding was the only way to get down, as she couldn’t yet fly, but she hadn’t actually done much gliding. Hopefully, her gravitational adapters would hold off until she had drifted closer. As they said, nothing ventured, nothing gained!

… she actually wasn’t sure if anyone said that, but it sounded right!

She tilted her wings slightly, taking a step back-

-And right as she jumped, a pair of familiar servos caught her.

She grumbled, sagging into the hold as her favorite mech aboard the ship turned her around, arching an optical ridge.

“And where are you going?” Although the tone was stern it was not icy, merely concerned where the current youngest of the crew had been attempting to go. She scowled anyway, refusing to look at him, instead choosing to flick her wings in agitation.

"Nowhere" 

"Outside isn't the same as nowhere." The sparkling merely sulked.

The mech in front of her frowned, and she recognized the tell-tale sign of him activating his comm unit.

Although she pretended that she wasn’t paying attention, she couldn’t help but give quick curious glances. He seemed to have it on a sort of silent mode, so she couldn’t tell what he was saying or who he was communicating with, but she had an idea.

Prowl finally pressed at a few buttons on the control panel and he jumped, using the jets to slow their descent as the door closed behind him.

Her yell of happiness and laughter echoed all the way down.

* * *

 Okay, so maybe the video wasn’t as boring as she had figured it.

Watching them work on the Space-bridge was far more boring than any old history vid. The seekerling was sulking on the rock she had been set on and told to stay on, wings shifting to relax so that she could roll over onto her back. Her claws dug gently into the rock, creating a groove as the crew did their jobs, each keeping an optic on her to make sure she wasn’t going to take off when their backs were turned. She tended to get curious, and her curiosity had led to them getting her down from multiple perches.

But Prowl had told her to stay put, and stay put she would. The good news was that at least she was outside, even if she couldn’t fly.

But Primus above she was so bored!

… who was Primus anyway?

_Someone who you should not yet say that about._

She squeaked, jumping in fright off the rock. A short moment of free falling, and then she was being lifted by a large hand. Rolling onto her stomach plates, she let out a trill at the green mech as he gently set her back on the rock. Patting his servo in thanks, and a reassuring chirp and smile to the rest, she settled as comfortably as she could on the somewhat smooth rock. 

… and very quickly, she was bored again.

She huffed, resting her cheek-plate on her servo, going back to digging the groove.

A breeze drifted past her wings and they twitched, helm shooting up as her audio receptors perked up. While she was young and didn’t know much about space, she knew that there were never any breezes.

The same feeling crawled over her sensor net and she stood up, wings flexing, attempting to figure out where it had come from. She didn’t notice that the repair crew had stopped their duties, focusing more on what their youngest was doing. While it wasn’t odd for her to become curious about something, someone needed to be close in case she almost fell off.

Again.

Her gaze was locked onto the space bridge in the distance, wings twitching rapidly as her audio receptors flicked. She ceased her movements before launching herself off the rock.

The crew launched themselves off after her.

Being a sparkling, she wasn’t very fast but her determination made up for it. Weaving and dodging their attempts to grab her and the rocks she could potentially trip on, she was a seekerling on a mission. Another sensation of a breeze and she took a sharp turn, before coming to a halt.

The Space-Bridge loomed ominously above her, casting a shadow that stretched on farther than normal. Shaking off the sensation, she made her way over to a rock, reaching out to touch it-

Two servos grabbed her, lifting her up as she kicked out, struggling to get out of the grip. She knew who it was, and felt no fear, only frustration. Chirping and trilling as loudly as she could, she squirmed but eventually sulked, avoiding her caretaker's disappointed gaze as he held her with one arm. The rest of the team caught up and she could hear yelling passing between them but she did not pay attention, choosing instead to mull over the ways she could get back to the rock.

The yelling eventually turned to some angry words, mostly concerning her actions and the whatnot, which at the moment she could care less about. Pushing against his arm, she tried to squirm out of Prowl’s grip, with him adjusting and tightening it being her reward. With her fans whirling, she let out a disappointed noise that couldn’t be described, only to be overshadowed by more yelling. Her audio receptors twitched at the sound of Prowl face-palming, muttering quietly enough that the rest of the team couldn’t hear.

“Not this speech again.”

She trilled softly at him, trying her best to ask ‘ _what speech?_ ’. But as the leader of the rag-tag repair crew started talking, she quickly grew disinterested and focused her attention back to the task at hand.

Now about getting back to that rock…

There was a sharp crackle of energy and she shivered, letting out a shrill screech. It cut off the last part of Optimus’s speech and she tried to bury herself into Prowl’s hold, wings trembling as she felt it spark over them. The concerned tones of the mechs echoed around her, far too loud, they needed to stop they needed to stop _they needed to stop-_

A moment so silent, it scared them all. 

The sensation of flying made her tanks churn, Prowl’s grip growing tighter as they hit the ground with a scrape and screech of metal  _f_ _ear they needed to get to safety she had to hold them off everything was at stake-_  

-Everyone else flew by, each landing near them with sounds of distress and pain as they tried to figure out a way to stop the Spacebridge  _a smaller frame curled against her wire wrapped around her arm -_

Suddenly the world slowed around her, and she watched as _a hole was blown into the ship red optics making contact with her purple ones and a clawed hand hesitated in shock and blue optics filled with fear for her-_

The world came back to as a grappling hook hit one of the buttons on the control panel and all became calm once more, save for the shaken and startled repair crew. Pushing himself up, Prowl adjusted his grip to hold her up higher, and to check her over.

Aware of the conversation around her, she ignored it and curled back into his hold. She was tired now and didn’t want to try and figure out what happened. Just let her recharge, just let it all be a bad-

Something painful brushed along her wings and she cried out, moving them frantically to try and avoid whatever it was. Too much, she was so tired, she just wanted to be left alone. What would have been a soothing touch in between her wings made her sensor net crawl, and she jerked away from the touch, sniffling and trying not to cry. The touch moved to a spot below her left audio receptor, and she sagged into the hold. She was tired, so tired…

_'Just one more thing, little one'_

She made a sound of annoyance, before turning in the hold to reach over his shoulder, pointing with what little energy she had left towards the rock she had tried to get to before, sigils now etched into it and glowing blue.

She dropped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter  
> [ Bored](http://helpfultollbooth.tumblr.com/image/182151263005)


	5. The AllSpark Prophecy

…

_Two cybertronians met, one a seeker warrior from the Decepticons, the other a medic autobot._

_They did not meet in the heat of battle, yet by a mission far beyond the system._

_They met and fell in love and_

_Were found out_

…

_They fled and hid and loved in secret_

_And the secret got bigger in due time_

_But secrets can never stay hidden_

…

**_Take her and run as far as you can Strafe_ **

**_But Skycutter-_ **

**_I said go. I’ll hold them off_ **

**_Storm-_ **

**_Go!_ **

_A shove_

…

_Floating in space_

…

**_Prowl! There has to be another way_ **

…

_Alone again_

_…_

**_They’ve gone on vacation! I’m here for the next few weeks_ **

_Primus give her strength_

…

_Never alone_

…


	6. A change of plans and confirmation of some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out in a day, so if there are any errors I missed do not hesitate to comment.

_Edge of the Bebelous System_

_Nemesis_

In this far off sector of the galaxy, there was no one.

Well, no one except for _Nemesis_.

And very few were foolish enough to share the expanse of space with _her_.

Hidden far away from any Autobot colonies and patrols, the _Nemesis_ glided through the depths of space, creaking ominously as a few asteroids slammed and shattered against her sides.

They stood no chance against the might of the Warship.

Inside her depths the halls were bare, most of her occupants in recharge or at their stations. There was no chance to relax with the warlord’s quest to find the AllSpark. Even so, one Decepticon made his way down one of her halls, servo so close to making contact but instead just hover over it until he came to a stop. Turning his helm towards one of the pieces that jutted out from the wall, his servo lowered.

The ship seemed to purr as a gentle sevro rested along a groove, a claw digging into a seam to knock loose some piece of an asteroid that had been there for millennium. But a ship could not purr.

A Cybertronian, however, could.

The massive shuttle shifted some armor plates, purring her approval to the mech who had dug the debris from her systems.

_My thanks Soundwave_

While the femme could not speak in this form, her thoughts could be spoken to one mech, even if he did not answer.

And this time, like every other time, he did not.

And so, she settled back into her slumber, drifting along as she had been for the past two million stellar cycles.

* * *

 

_Bedelous System_

_Omega Supreme_

_Med-Bay_

Prowl could only watch the seekerling curled up on the berth, wires attaching her to the monitors as they gave her vital signs and he expelled air from his vents. Glancing between her and Ratchet, he couldn’t help but tense even more.

Cursing and yelling from the war veteran meant that everything was fine, that it was a simple solution. Even if he watched his tone, volume and cursing in front of the sparkling, she was unconscious at the moment. There would’ve been no need to monitor his profanity.

But there was no sound from the medic as he looked through some pre-war datapads, the devices so old they were bulky and took far longer to boot up than the sleek versions they had now.

The rest of the crew kept checking in, all taking turns to see if she was okay, and letting them know they had managed to finish repairing the space bridge. They would be heading toward the Novous system, where Ratchets contact would take her. While the repair-crew would be upset to see her go, as they had all gotten attached to her in their own way _(be it Prowl’s temporary guardianship over her or Bumblebee’s competitive streak_ _-_ _that he may or may not have let her win a few times, as the others had so helpfully ‘suggested’ he do)_ -, it would be far safer for her there.

Especially with what they had all witnessed at the Space-Bridge.

Although she had fallen unconscious, as soon as they tried to get her back to the ship the screaming had started. She made multiple attempts to claw her way out of his grip and to the rock, optics dark and not reacting to any attempts to snap her out of whatever sort of recharge she had fallen in. Noticing how important the rock seemed to her, Bulkhead had eventually had the idea to pick up the rock and carry it with them, despite it being a long shot. But as soon as he had lifted it, she had fallen still. Although it had been slow going, as the rock had been unnaturally heavy, they had eventually made it back to the ship.

Jerking from her impromptu recharge, the sparkling let loose a wail that sent shudders down their back plates.

Prowl moved first, kneeling beside the berth and talking soft nonsense, attempting to get her attention on him and off of the pain she must have been feeling. It seemed to have done the trick as eventually her optics managed to focus on him, although they were still shining with optical fluid. A quick nod from Ratchet had him gently lifting her so that she could be held, the ninjabot being mindful of the wires still connected to her. He also tried to make very little contact with her wings, as even in recharge she had been rolling to keep anything away from them, including the stronger scanner Ratchet had attempted to use to get more information.

“I think,” the medic started, pausing until the cycle-bot was looking at him, “that it was some remaining neural feedback from whatever had caused back at the space bridge. Since I don’t know what caused it then, I’m not sure if it’ll happen again.” He frowned, tapping at several buttons along some medical equipment that neither of the observing pair knew what they were for.

“Even though its been a fra- _very_ , long time since I’ve been a medic to a sparkling or a seeker, this isn’t related to it. Its not even related to her warframe. I wont lie; I don’t know what to do, and I don’t think its something we can prevent from happening again. That’s even _if_ it ever happens again.” Pausing for another moment, he continued on. “I don’t want to scan her back, but there's a chance that any scans I get from her later won't give me any information on what happened.” He moved to where the scanner was stored, unhooking it and adjusting the settings to something that hadn’t been used for millions of stellar cycles.

“Usually, it wouldn’t be that bad, even for her wings. But this is not going to be pleasant. Until I get that scan, you need to keep a grip on her, got it?” Prowl nodded his understanding, adjusting the sparkling so that he had a tight grip. She burrowed in closer, and he felt guilt spread throughout his spark. Nodding again, Ratchet started the scan.

The femmeling jerked away from the sensation, struggling to get out of her caretaker’s grip and getting somewhat tangled in the wires. More nonsense words were spoken to distract her, but they failed and she pushed as away as much as she could, crying out all the while as optical fluid streamed from her optics and down her faceplates.

“Prowl, let her go. Gently, don’t let her fall.” Ratchet ordered, returning the scanner and started rooting around in the closet, pulling out crates and shoving them aside. The more he pulled out, the deeper he dug and eventually he pulled out some definitely illegal equipment. 

Letting the femme gently rest against the berth, Prowl could feel panic rising as he heard the harsh whir of her fans as they tried to cool her down. He turned towards the mech, only to pause as he noticed the mess that was the med-bay floor.

“Ha!” the sharp shout tore his attention away from the mess, and towards the medic as he pulled out some … blankets?

The blankets were dual colored, although one side was just a darker shade of blue than the other.

“Won’t a blanket just make it worse?” Prowl questioned, wondering if the medic had finally lost it.

“Not these. Juts grab an end.” All skepticism was gone as soon as his digits made contact with the material, and he realized how _cold_ it was. He shook off the shock and draped it over the sparkling as Ratchet removed most of the wires except for one along her chest plates and a few in her helm, untangling them from around her wings and arms. She shivered from the sudden change in temperature, but relaxed with a content sigh, her fans slowing to a stop.

“A useful invention. Was made before the war.” Ratchet answered before it could be asked, nodding to himself as the scans showed better results than before. Her internal temperature was dropping gradually before evening out as the blanket lost some of its chill, and Prowl pulled it off her wings at his say-so.

She clicked softly, burrowing deeper into the blanket and letting out a content sigh. Her optics blinked sleepily, gaze flicker between the medic and ninja-bot as they spoke quietly. She yawned, garnering their attention momentarily before relaxing into the berth, recharge falling over her softly.

The med-bay became silent save for the humming and beeps of the equipment as Ratchet looked them over, transferring them to a holographic emanator that showed him any issues the preliminary may have missed. A few cycles passed before an area of her left wing started glowing red. Enlarging the image, he made a noise of confirmation.

“There’s the issue.” he muttered more to himself, before facing the pair on the berth.

“Once she gets out of recharge, I’m going to have her test her wings. There’s something on her lowered left wing and I want to know if it’s the plating or-”

He paused, optics flicking between the sparkling and the scans, before something seemed to occur to him.

"What if that's it?" The medic began pulling up files from the computer.

"What if whats it?"

"She's only part warframe." Ratchet frowned as none of the files he wanted were there, but they had been at one point.

"I've never been a medic to a sparkling of mixed frames like this. What if the unique coding-" He started to mutter to himself, and they both realized how out of their depth they all were.

There were no medical files on half or part warframe sparklings because there were none. Not any that had been recorded.

Unless there had been...

* * *

  _Novous System_

_Neutral Territory_

_Detrus_

On a rocky outcrop sat a mech, barren around him save for a great sword laying in front of him. At this time of the cycle, he would usually be meditating, relaxing after a day of managing the colony. But a recent altercation with a Decepticon team had left him reeling, as he had recognized several of them. And one of them, had most certainly recognized him.

_Deadlock…_

Even now he clenched his fists, frame tense with anger as he tried to calm himself. He had not expected to be called by his former name, and it taken him off guard.

But he had not spent millennia trying to atone for his actions to have this ruin it.

“Drift! Drift!” The calling of his current name startled him and he grabbed the sword, only relaxing as he recognized the young femme. Concern returned however when he noticed how fast she was running, using the small jets on her back to jump over large cracks to get to him as quickly as she could. Sheathing the greatsword, he caught her as she nearly flew by him and over the edge.

Letting out a noise of alarm, the femme clutched tightly to his arm and let her frame relax somewhat, fans whirring to cool her. She gently let her pedes touch the ground and took a step away from the edge.

“What is it Sharpwing?”

“We have two Autobot ships inbound. The _Steelhaven_ and the _Ark-III_. They were alerted about the Decepticon ship by one of the neutrals, but we don’t know who yet.” Frowning, a panicked look crossed over Drifts face and he bolted to the communications tower, Sharpwing hot on his heels. He slid to a halt as the two Elite Guard ships broke the planets cloud cover.

He turned quickly towards the femme.

“Get to the communications tower as fast as you can. Tell Gala to send a discreet message to the repair-bots ship: ‘the _SafeMetal_ and V _oyager-9_ have landed. Stay safe and careful out there.’ She’ll know what it means. I’ll stall them for as long as I can and do not let anyone stop you, no matter what.” Sharpwing nodded and tore off towards the communications tower, while Drift ran toward where the ships were landing, meeting Flitter along the way and both arriving just as the ships landed.

“Stall them, and keep them away from the communications tower for as long as possible.” He muttered quietly, standing tall as the ramp for the _Steelhaven_ lowered, and the top three in command of the ship stepped down. He wasn’t fond of any of them, but some recent communications from a friend of his made him have a special amount of loathing for their Magnus. But in order to keep the sparkling and Ratchet safe, he would need to fake niceties for as long as possible.

That was something he could do.

* * *

 

_Bedelous System_

_Omega Supreme_

_Med-Bay_

A notification popped up onto the holographic image, one that was unrelated to his scans. Ratchet frowned as he read through it, before his frown deepened and he muttered curses and near slammed his servo onto the table, before letting out a noise of frustration instead.

He turned to Prowl, face calm but his expression bordered on angry.

“We have a problem with getting her to the Novous system.” Prowl frowned, tucking the blanket more securely around her so she wouldn’t roll around.

“What do you mean?”

“The Elite Guard has landed on one of the planets there, specifically the one with the neutral colony. So far, they’ve recognized the _Steelhaven_ and the _Ark-lll_. Its not safe to take her there now.” The medic opened a comm. to Optimus, relaying the same information.

Prowl frowned to himself and realized that there had been no contingency plan, and his gaze moved to the sleeping sparkling.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

  _Milky Way_

_Solar System_

_Earth_

_Paw-Paw_

At the end of a long driveway stood a massive house, with a barn full of equipment a fair distance away that made one wonder whoever the occupants could be.

It was an easy wonder to answer.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own Isaac? I know its only for a week but…” Lola Sumdac looked up from her packing, hair a tangled mess as her brother-in-law brought in some of the books she had asked him to grab.

“I’ll be fine Lola. You and Phoebe deserve the break, and this vacation will be good for you guys. I know you’ve been working hard on your thesis.” The teen set the books in the suitcase just as Phoebe burst into the room, hidden underneath the pile of clothes she had in her arms.

“Lola!Red-Sweater-I-Cant-Find-It-Where-Is-It?!” The brunette peered over her clothes pile to ask, body vibrating with excitement.

Or perhaps it was from the ten or so coffees she had consumed over the past hour.

“K-Thanks-Love-You-See-You-Later!” Dumping the clothes onto the bed, she ran out of the room. Lola gave a shake of her head, glancing over at the exasperated teen.

“Your sister has weird habits.”

“Yeah, well, you married her.” The young scientist snarked back, grabbing some of the clothes and started folding, handing them over to Lola as she finished the last of the packing.

“FOUND IT!” Bouncing back into the room, now clad in her favorite red hoodie, Phoebe noticed the closed suitcases.

“Oh! You guys finished packing.” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking embarrassed that she had just noticed. “Sorry about that. I should’ve-” She squeaked as her wife picked her up in a hug, pressing kisses to her face. Phoebe giggled, loving the affection.

“Sweetheart, we were just finishing up the last suitcase. It was no big deal, _trust_ me.” Setting her back on the ground, Lola heaved the heaviest of the suitcases over her shoulders and made her way to the staircase, boots clomping as she made her way down. Sighing softly, the woman turned to her younger brother.

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be okay on your own? You know there’s still time to change your mind and come?” She asked while grabbing a few books that hadn’t been packed yet, shoving them into her messenger bag.

“I’ll be fine Phoebe. Besides I know that in a week I’ll get a call from Lola telling me that you’ve decided to stay for ‘another meeting', and will be there for the next week at the least.” He made quotation marks with his fingers and she blushed, letting out an awkward cough.

“Yeah well,” she giggled, embarrassed, “You know how it goes. Any who,” she smoothed out her sweater adjusting her ring in nervous habit “Just, take care of the house and barn okay? And let us know _immediately_ if anything happens, kay?”

“Sure thing Phoebe. I’ll let you know if an alien crash lands in the back yard.” Isaac smiled at his sisters laugh as she shook her head.

“Just be safe while were gone Isaac. We’ll call you next week, and on our way back.” Pulling him in for a quick hug, the eldest of the Sumdac siblings ruffled his hair and left with a bounce in her step as he grumbled and tried to fix his hair.

“Have fun!” He called out, her laughter still heard from the bottom of the stairs as she met her wife. Excited chatter could be heard even as the door closed, and he let the silence wash over him.

Well.

It was time for him to get back to work.


	7. A Prophecy of Creations

_A pair in front of a window_

_Each caring in their own way_

_Only needing each other_

_And the army behind them_

_Until she found another_

_And left him on his own_

…

**_I will be fine, don’t worry_ **

**_I always do_ **

…

**_What do we do now?_ **

**_Don’t worry, I'll figure something out_ **

…

_ Keep her safe for us _

…

_A worry, he’s always working hard_

_Giving a city another chance_

_A daughter, with secrets close to her own_

…

_Something like her, familiar but not_

_Curled against her_

_A novel from her home_

_A visit unexpected_

_A journey back_

_Home_

_…_

_Keep safe, our little one_


	8. Should have left it on that Asteroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do not like this chapter. I don't like the way i did it, but here it is. it may get changed at some point. i just wanted to get it done and over with.

_Time to get up little one._

With a flick of her wing, she rolled onto her stomach-plates, snuggling back into the soft blanket.

She didn’t want to talk to _him_ anymore.

_Little one?_

She didn't want to talk to _her_ either.

Silence once again, she let out a soft warble and settled more comfortably onto the berth.

_That is enough. It is time to get-_

**_No_** she retaliated, beyond irritated by their constant demands of what she should be doing, especially his fake niceness. She knew better, that he was only rude.

_ What? _

**_ You hurt me. Go away _ **

Flicking her wings in irritation, she rolled onto her side, pulling her legs up to hug them close to her chestplates underneath the blanket.

_ Apologize._

_Yes, apologize at once._

Her shoulders tensed, ready to yell-

_ Not her. You._

_What?_ His tone seemed upset, more so at his companion than his earlier anger at the sparkling.

_ Apologize to her. I hadn’t realized that you hurt her in order to get the **allcreationersparkbuilder** safely onto the ship. Apologize. Now._

No answer. She didn’t expect one, but now that she was riled up, there was no point in trying to go back to recharge. Shuttering her optics, the sparkling stretched out her arms as she shook off the remnants recharge. Her wings flexing, she pushed herself up to rest on her knee-plates, letting her audio receptor extend upwards to catch the noises around the room.

Letting the blanket fall off her frame, the sparkling glanced around the med-bay. She felt the beginnings of a panic, but relaxed at the sensation of familiar field. Gently reaching out a servo, she curled it around one of his arms and tried to pull herself closer.

Each member of the crews field was different, but she knew them all.

Optimus's was stressed, which was  _not_ good for the Prime, but she had felt it when he had been doing some training maneuvers on his break. It had been calm and confident, lacking the worries he usually had. What startled her most about it was how sad it felt, if you got close enough.

Bumblebees was as you would expect, only relaxing whenever he was in recharge, being energetic and over-excitable and making her feel restless.

Bulkheads was calmer than his excitable friend, a lot less over the top yet the most enjoyable to be around for long times.

Ratchets was almost always grouchy, but not in a way that made her feel upset. It was probably the second most comforting of the group, something that beneath the grouchiness had a care for all of them.

The one that she was most familiar however, was Prowl’s.

His field was usually kept tucked close as to keep others from feeling it, but with how often he carried her around she was able to. It usually lacked any sort of emotion to it, but sometimes amusement could filter through, along with a sensation of care. And she could always tell whose was nearby with their fields.

Now, with the glow of the med-bay machinery reflecting of his armor, she curled up closer to him. His brow ridge noticeably twitched underneath his visor, field reaching out slightly to relax at the unique signature of her own before he pushed himself up on one servo. He let her curl up, opening a comm. to the medic as he pulled the blanket back around, keeping careful not to touch her wings. She cooed tiredly, wings twitching softly as she settled back down.

“Hungry.”

While Cybertronians could not snort, the sound that Prowl made was very close. Laying the seekerling back onto the medical-berth, he searched around the cabinets of the room for some of the low-grade cubes Ratchet had left for her. She let out a trill as he finally found it and removed the cover before giving it to her, keeping an optic on the sparkling as they waited for the medic.

Entering the room with a grumble, clearly not appreciating having his recharge be interrupted, Ratchets frown lessened at the sound of her excited chirping.

“Alright you bitlet, let’s check you over real quick.” Running a few small scans Ratchet gently lifted her arms, before having her flex her wings and legs. She hummed, sipping at the Energon cube.

“Well, she won’t be getting back to recharge.” Tapping at the hologram of her form, he noticed that whatever had been giving her wing issues was now gone. Letting out a neutral hum, the war-vet made note to keep an optic on it, but was pleased that it was no longer causing her pain. “Best we get her something to do whi-“

The sound of something breaking echoed throughout the room, and the trio turned towards the large rock that the medic had been adamant not be put in the room, but had begrudgingly allowed when she became upset at it not being with her.

Now the rock had a large crack down the center, creaking ominously as some of the signature detectors started going wild.

The med-bays comm unit beeped, the Primes voice coming over the line.

“Ratchet, what on Cybertron was that noise?” The yelling of Bumblebee could be heard in the background with Bulkheads slightly quieter voice, each wanting to know what had caused the noise that had shaken the ship.

“You better get down here quick Prime." He rummaged through the closet, pulling out wires and cables in bunches. "That rock we picked up? It's not just a rock.”

* * *

 Several monitors were hooked up to the rock by the time Optimus arrived.

“The energy that that rock is giving off isn’t exactly comforting.” He winced at the withering glare he got from the medic. While grouchiness was par the course with him, this level of anger and irritation was not.

The ‘rock’ was now making a noise, occasionally giving a shudder that would send off the alarms of the monitors, which would in turn set off angry chirping from the seekerling, before the whole room would settle back down. Bumblebee and Bulkhead peered in, halfway in the doorway but unwilling to enter any further, fearful of irritating the medic anymore than he already was. He frowned at the unorthodox use of the equipment.

“They aren’t exactly meant for this-“

“This is my med-bay, and these are my monitors.” A lie, the equipment technically belonged to the Autobot army, but that was not an argument he was going to get into, “I can do with them what I feel like, especially since the 'rock' seems to be acting up.” The monitors went off again, and the sparkling’s chirping started back up, before she spoke.

“Open!” The mechs turned towards the sparkling, who was pointing at the rock, wings hiked up in irritation.

“What-“

“Op _en_ ” she whined, pointing harder towards it.

For a moment no one did anything, and then the rock sparked-

The monitors shattered, causing the Prime and Medic to jump back and the sparkling to curl into Prowl’s arms.

No one one knew what to do, until the the sparkling stared to chirp, conveying her meaning clearly.

Hesitantly making his way towards the rock, the others taking steps back, Optimus dug his fingers into the groove, and pulled it apart.

* * *

Everyone noticed as the _Nemesis_ went quiet, her hums silent as she halted in her tracks.

The third in command of the Decepticons paused in his work, pinging the ship to get an answer as to what was wrong, when the room started to shift. Several panels along the ship folded, transforming slightly, as her passengers cried out in anger at the sudden jostling. Her engines whirred harshly, purple sparks igniting from her thrusters to shoot her and the Decepticon army from the edge of the system, towards an energy signature she had not felt in millennia.

_Alert our Lord that I've located the All-Spark._


	9. A Prophecy with Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some crossovers from other continuities, so spoiler alert there. So just to give you guys notice, certain characters will have some changes, and a few will essentially just be other continuity versions of themselves.

 

_-the Allcreationersparkbuilder, it started to hum a familiar tune that she crooned with on instinct, causing Decepticonlordprotector to halt. He turned to face them, where she flicked her wings. The room was a mess, with gouges along the wall as he pinned the Prime against the wall with one servo, a sword in his other. He kept him to the wall, before dropping him and carefully making his way towards the sparkling, as though afraid to spook her, reaching out a clawed servo, familiar as red optics bore into her own purple ones, hesitating before going to grab her._

_She cried terrified as the Prime was given an ultimatum-_


	10. Really should have left it on that Asteroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i do not like this chapter at all. side note, Rix is maybe like two feet taller then s1-sari, and was about her size when the story began

“…Allspark?”

The word jerked the sparkling out of zone she had been in, clutching Prowl’s arm as her audio receptors folded back in irritation. That was something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

It was turning out to be a not very good cycle for her.

“Uh yeah, the most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians, along with Vector Sigma and-.” The Prime started to answer but cut himself off, before he took a step back from the now-determined to be Allspark.

“Everybot knows that story” Bulkhead interjected, him and Bumblebee keeping their distance from the alien-like artifact. It was made with elegantly curve handles on its sides, created with a material they had never encountered before and with a script of characters that was foreign to the crew. It wasn’t even the language of the Ancients, or any sort of Decepticon script. It unnerved them all, save for the sparkling.

As tired and as young as she was though, very little seemed to bother her. Well, at least up until the past several cycles.

They didn’t know what _any_ of it meant.

“Here’s another one.” The medic continued, arms crossing. “The only way we were able to win the great war all those centuries ago was by keeping the Allspark out of the Decepticons hands. So _it_ -” He uncrossed an arm to give a flippant gesture towards the Allspark “-was sent through a space-bridge, hidden in some far-flung corner of the galaxy where no one would ever find it.” Finished, the medics frown was different than his usual array of grouchiness.

“So, you’re saying we found the Allspark? The real Allspark?” Bumblebee inched closer, but still made sure that he could leap back at a moments notice.

Ratchet stayed quiet for a moment, as though his next words meant far more then they would realize.

“No, I’m saying _it_ found _us_.”

The energy of the Allspark washed over the crew, and their youngest cooed softly at the sensation.

“Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime, Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified spacecraft entering this sector. Energon signature consistent with Decepticon warship.” The silence was broken by the blaring voice of Teletraan-1 over Optimus’s comm. unit.

“Decepticon? That must be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago.” The expression on the young Prime was one of confusion and something she didn’t recognize.

At least not on his faceplates.

“Defeated not destroyed.” Ratchet corrected, removing the wires connected to what had been protecting the Allspark. Its rock casing was now on the floor, dirt and fragments now littered around it.

_Hello not-so-tiny one_

Scowling, the sparklings wings pinned back as she ignored the crew talking around her.

She was very cross with these voices, and now amount of soft names was going to change that.

_You are right to be angry, and all I am here for is to ask you to be careful._

Her scowl turned more to a frown, and her receptors lifted slightly.

**_ Be careful? Be careful ‘bout what? _ **

_The Decepticons. Do not trust them, no matter how they seem._

**_ Why? _ **

…

**_ ‘llo? _ **

With her frown turning back to a scowl, she sulked as the second-smallest of the crew started to panic, yelling hysterically as his friend tried to calm him down.

So far, it was ineffective.

The Prime was at the main console, giving out orders that she paid no attention to. In fact she wasn’t caring about anything more concerned with how this cycle was turning out to be a very bad one.

She did yelp and start to care as Prowl grabbed her and the blanket fell off. Carrying her off towards the back of the ship, he was running as fast as he could with her extra weight. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were not far behind with the Allspark, while Ratchet was back at the bridge as it seemed to flex its plating in an odd sort of fashion. As soon as it was set down its plating started relaxing and settled, energy field rippling out and startling the crew. They secured it as best they could with what they had, and it was _almost_ as if it seemed content to stay there, as if it knew what was happening. Placing the sparkling behind the Allspark, the cycle-former gently pet her audio receptors so they folded down and she laid on the floor, wings twitching and folding onto her back. Here she would not be noticeable by any cameras, and if they needed to show the hold, all the cameras would be able to get was the Allspark.

It was as safe as they could get her.

“Please stay low, and we’ll come get you when it’s safe.” He asked of her, soothing her scared chirps as best he could. Inexperience was prevalent as she warbled, his field filled with the same fear the others had.

It was not helping to calm her down.

Hiding in the same area as the most powerful energy source in the universe was not preferable, but the cargo bay was the most fortified area on the ship. Unnerved by the actions of the Allspark, and while reluctant to leave their youngest alone and scared, the trio ran back towards the bridge. They took their positions as they prepared as best they could for the Warship, each hoping they could hold out until reinforcements arrived.

Now alone with only the Allspark for company, she hesitantly brought the palm of her servo to rest on the floor, feeling the thrum of energy that she had felt the moment she had been brought onto the ship. It seemed to be dormant, and whoever it was didn’t feel like communicating with her so what was a terrified sparkling to do?

_Stay put_

…

Well that wasn’t really helpful or reassuring, but she had already been told by her guardian to stay hidden, and stay hidden she would.

Even if it she was scared.

_Everything will be fine_

The voice startled her, echoing around the room as the energy field of the all started to flare, humming a tune that she had heard before but _hadn’t_ at the same time.

Then the world around her changed.

_There was an odd type of dirt beneath her pedes, small and ran through her digits when she tried to pick it up. Her helm jerked up at the sound of crashing, of the calling of some flying creature that was long with massive wings, metal feathers a soft almost reddish type of colour. It flipped, swooping around to land in front of her, sending up a shower of whatever the dirt beneath her was._

_It let out an apologetic coo, rubbing up against her side in guilt._

_“It’s okay Mel” she laughed, reaching out to pet at his head-_

_She jerked her hand away-_

_Why was it green-_

_Where was Valkrya?_

_Where-_

_Next she was on a cliff, legs dangling off the edge as a mech meditated beside her. It was reminiscent of the times her guardian had done it, a large sword attached his back while his posture seemed… uncomfortable._

_He wanted to help, to reassure him but he couldn’t._

_He had been assigned as a medic to a repair crew, he wouldn’t be able to stay-_

_Then she was in front of a group that was like the crew she was with, beside one who held a hammer that was just like Magnus had, how on Theria did he have it-_

_This was not going in their favor._

And then she was back with the Allspark, several glyphs that were etched into its surface glowing, showing a designation.

Theirs.

Ours.

Hers.

_Rix._

How long had she-?

There was the sound of yelling behind her, a cry of pain and the low growl of a voice that was so calm, with a touch of annoyance. Pushing herself off the floor, she used the Allspark to help her up, near draping over it as her optics shutter. Laying against the _Allcreationersparkbuilder_ , it started to hum a familiar tune that she crooned with on instinct, causing _Decepticonlordprotector_ to halt. He turned to face them, where she flicked her wings. The room was a mess, with gouges along the wall as he pinned the Prime against the wall with one servo, a sword in his other. He kept him to the wall, before dropping him and carefully making his way towards the sparkling, as though afraid to spook her, reaching out a clawed servo, familiar as red optics bore into her own purple ones, hesitating before going to grab her-

_Thruster lock: Overridden_

With all the strength of a vorn old seekerling could have, flames burst from her pedes and she launched herself at the control panel.

Slamming into the button, the airlock opened with screech and the blaring of alarms before the trio fell, her digits digging into the floor as she screamed, crying out for help for anyone-

A less sharp servo grabbed her, Optimus holding her tight against him as his weapon dug into the side of the tunnel, the others screams quieting the further away he fell. She sobbed into his grip, wings shuddering at the cold that assaulted them. With a jerk and a shudder, the tunnel retracted, pulling them both back to the safety of the crashing ship. It crackled with energy, and she could feel it wrap around her wrist, bouncing of her frame and around them.

Exhausted by her impromptu life-saving, she gave little protest as he ran through the halls, the sensation of it being jostling causing weak cries. The ship was rocking, and she didn't care as she was passed to her guardian, before being laid back onto a tilted platform.

Her optics shuttered, a chill, and she slipped into recharge.


	11. A Prophecy of Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be a bit because i finished it and i realized that it delved to far into fantasy so im trying to reel it in. There is going to be some massive canon divergence, but some episodes will be written into it, but not huge differences on how the characters are portrayed.

_Sitting on a throne_

_An army awaiting orders_

_A silence by his side_

_And a voice on his other_

_…_

**_She’s so tiny_ **

**_She’ll get bigger in time_ **

_…_

_Sitting on a throne_

_With a drink for company_

_A silence by his side_

_And ache deeper than could be explained_

_…_

**_It’s our vacation~_ **

**_Please tell me she’s not going to sing the entire way there_ **

**_She’s your sister_ **

_…_

_Sitting on a throne_

_An army awaiting orders_

_A silence by her side_

_And a voice on her other_


	12. A Conversation Between a Voice and a Chirp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Magnus is a military title, i decide to have the title be from a warrior, the first Magnus. Also Theria is going to be a huge part of the story while not being a huge part of it either. if that makes sense.

She was back there again, with strange ground and different sky and weird something that was warm when she touched it, leaving her plating shiny before it wasn’t.

“’llo?” She called out, settling onto the strange ground beneath her.

 _Shouldn’t go far,_ she mused, _I can’t find home on my own. Home probably isn’t close to here anyways._

And for a while she stayed there, drawing shapes into the ground with her digit. Her audio receptors perked sharply and her helm jerked up. The loud thud of footsteps had her turning around-

Oh.

Oh _wow_.

The cybertronian in front of her was massive, being far larger than the one who had attacked them.

“Hello.” The large cybertronian rumbled, kneeling as the sparkling shrunk back.

“No, it’s okay.” She reassured, settling more so that she sat on her legs. “I won’t hurt you. I was wondering your name”

“…” regarding her with an expression of nervousness and distrust, she came to the realization that it wouldn’t matter whether she answered her or not.

She had no idea of how long she would be here, in fact, she didn’t have any idea of where here was.

But Rix didn’t know exactly what the other wanted.

“Wha ‘bout my wha?”

“Your designation. What is it?” Her voice rumbled, but it held a soft edge and a kind tone to it.

“…Rix.”

Nodding, the femme smiled, settling more onto her kneeplates.

“Mine is Magnus. And you Rix, are a very important sparkling.” Wings flicking behind her, she pushed herself to her pedes, brushing off the strange that stuck to her. Realization dawned, and she stumble back, keeping her wings as close as possible.

“You… you were the one talking to me” she mumbled, readying herself to flee. Even though she knew she wouldn’t be faster than the _much_ larger femme, she was willing to risk it.

So far these voices had caused nothing but trouble, and they were the reason she was here in the first place.

“Yes, I am. And I can assure you, that the one you hurt is being punished for it. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise.” She soothed, slouching as though she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Even with the fear and anger, Rix tried to relax. Here, she was on her own.

“Wheres here?” The seekerling finally questioned, carefully approaching her as the large cybertronian slouched forward.  

“This is Theria, home to the greatest warriors of this dimension. Here, the many kinds here wait for our chosen to protect. Our kind, is you.” She lay a servo on the ground, positioned in a way so that Rix could step onto it. “Come. I want you to meet the rest.” Albeit hesitant, the sparkling stepped on, gripping the digits tightly as Magnus stood, with a groan of her joints and hiss of her hydraulics, she made her way down the beach.

“Where is here?”

Magnus frowned, before answering with patience.

“It’s Ther-“

“No,” Rix interrupted, letting out a noise of frustration, trying to word out what she meant, “Where is it, how’d I get here?” The words were choppy, and she was angry by the time she got them out.

Continuing down the soft sandy shores, Magnus took a moment to collect her thoughts so that she could explain it to the sparkling in a way that she could understand, without revealing too much.

“I know that a bad … happened. I dunno how I got here, or how.” Rix tried her best to word it. While she was able to talk, she sometimes had issues with using the right words and getting her meaning across. So she stuck more to her chirping, as the crew understood it just fine. And she could understand them just as well, so it made little difference to her. Besides, they did more than enough of the talking for her.

Especially Bumblebee.

“You are right.” The larger femme began, moving her servo so that the sparkling could climb onto her shoulder armor. Rix clutched onto one of the spiked plates, wings fluttering at the soft breeze that went by.

… It was nice.

“Something bad did happen. The Decepticons, the ones I warned you about, attacked the ship you were on and tried to take the Allspark. She didn’t want you or the crew to get hurt. You know the space-bridges?” A small chirp of confirmation and she continued on, trying to keep from awwing at the sound. It had been a _very_ long time since she had heard anything like it.

“Well, she activated one of them to send you as far away from them as possible. You were put-“she stopped, before recollecting her thoughts

“You were put in recharge. Eventually, although we’re not sure when, it will be interrupted and-” She halted, pede poised to take another step.

“What’s wrong?”

The larger didn’t answer, brow plates furrowed as she gazed off at something in the distance.

The sparkling frowned, opening her mouth to yell to get her attention before letting out a squeak at being lifted, legs kicking the air slightly until she was set on the ground.

“I’m afraid our time has been cut short, little one.”

“Rix.” she scowled. Those nicknames had been soured for her, and no matter how nice Magnus was being it was not going to change anytime soon.

“Little _Rix_.” Magnus took it in stride, aware of that fact. “I’ll have to introduce you to the others another time. Good luck.”

“What-“

And then she was back in the ship, optics blinking blearily as the sound of alarms blared throughout her helm.  


	13. A Nemesis of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis is a very important character, although the next chapter will be the last she plays a roll in. whether or not thats permanent is subject to change. and Megatrons reasoning for war is along the lines of 'grew up in the mines, tried the peaceful way to make a change, didn't work, things were getting worse so now its time for action'. so not pure evil, although the war has sort of warped and twisted it, along with most of his army.

_Bebelous System_

_Nemesis_

To say that _Nemesis_ felt amusement at shooting off towards the energy signature would be an understatement.

She revealed in the chaos it created, at the angry cursing and screams of profanity.

Or screeches of profanity in a certain seekers case.

If she were any soft Autobot she may have giggled at his outburst, but she instead settled for a rumble of dark laughter, one that echoed throughout the ship.

It cut off when another’s joined in.

Ignoring the hailing’s of the irate Warlord, she instead focused on finding the location of the resident triple-changer. Ah, there he was. On the bridge, ‘joining’ in the argument between the ships official backstabber, over the top loyalist and _her_.

The techno-organic was something of an anomaly to to the warship, and someone she held great interest in. Not really for any malicious reasons, but a curiosity of what could have turned the Autobot femme into _this_. 

Her ‘favorite’ of the ship was at the largest screen in the bridge, going over each scan she had gotten and sent to him of the energy signature. His twins condors were perched on each shoulder, the psychotic _cat_ lazing around far too innocently for it to be anything other than pure evil, and his other twins were calling out their own insults into the fray. She just knew that the youngest of the bunch was hidden somewhere on his armor, if not underneath it.

So for this small and odd family, the smallest care she had for anyone besides herself was for them.

Even the cat.

The sensation of the stomping Warlord made her plating rattle, and the door to the bridge refused to open. He took an invent, and waited a few moments before he commed her.

‘ _I believe we’ve had this discussion before, my lord.’_

She knew that for all the Autobots thought of this brutal warlord, he held a care for _most_ of his army. Not even close to typical Autobot fashion, but it was his own way.

Well, she supposed it was as much care as the tyrannical overlord of the Decepticons could have.

_‘Yes we have’_

_‘And if I recall, the sensation of being stomped up by someone who is one of the largest mechs on this ship can be quite painful and counterproductive’_

_‘I am aware. I will compose myself for future endeavors’_

_‘Good’_

And the door opened, his pedfalls still heavy but normal for his frame.

Because even though he was Leader of the Decepticons, even with her fondness for his third in command, even with the respect she held for him, he knew an important fact.

The only threat to her was another war ship, and no amount of brute force or telepathic abilities would even come close to destroying her.

She was here of her own volition.

And it would be something they would all do well to remember.


	14. The Bridge is now Ruined and so is a Nemesis

_Bebelous System_

_Nemesis_

Red optics glanced about the command center, resting a mere moment on a soldier before moving onto the next. Wings scratched the back of the chair they were pinned against, uncomfortable but a relief for his injured leg that still ached. His trinemates were on each side of him, protective of their injured leader and, although none would admit it, nervous about being on the warship.

The trio were further away from the rest of the soldiers, an ominous presence in the shadows of the ship as they idly and occasionally glanced about the command center. With dark plating they all merged into the walls of the ship, the only way any could tell they were there was by the red glow of their optics. Their most recent mission was the only reason they were on this specific warship in the first place, and now Razorwing regretted agreeing to it.

It wasn't only because of his leg.

Sighing loudly, Frigid analyzed her clawed digits with as much enthusiasm as she did when writing her reports _(which was to say, none)._  But he had known her since they were sparkling and he knew she was just waiting for the fight to begin, as much as she liked to say otherwise.

Devious was as silent as always, near as quiet as their resident telepath, the latter at his terminal. He cared little for what the creator was doing, but kept an optic on what his youngest twin creations were going to attempt. For the moment nothing, but everyone knew they were waiting for a moment to try and cause some disruption. Even if they were using a datapad, the occasional flicker of their optics towards the center of the room gave away their game.

And no matter how much Frigid pretended not to care, he knew that she was paying more attention to it than he was.

The trio did like a good fight, even if they weren’t a part of it.

Cold digits slid across his helm, and he leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh that could almost be called content.

“Screamer has that sneer upon his faceplates. I think we’re in for a real treat.” His trinemate purred, leaning against their third as the he noticed the all too familiar expression of superiority on the SIC’s faceplates. Sure enough, the seeker began an all too familiar scenario, one that would satisfy them and the twins.

“Megatron’s a fool who’s been chasing a ghost for centuries” His nasally tones weren’t as painful to listen to as many assumed, so long as he didn’t start his screaming. Then, some of the Autobots rumors could be considered true.

“I seriously doubt we’ll find this ‘All-Spark’ aboard such an insignificant vessel.” His arms crossed and optics narrowed, it was almost reminiscent of when the trio had actually respected and feared him. Now it was just something that could barely be called respect and loyalty. But one could argue that he was correct, that the complaints held merit. ut to do so would be insinuating that nemesis was wrong, and with how wired both the ship and crew were, a violent fight would not be preferable.

Although it would be fun...

Nevertheless, _Nemesis_ had not been wrong so far, and even he was not so stupid as to insult her.

“Traitor! Megatron is wise,” Frigid cackled as the loud and over-obsessed lieutenant’s pedfalls rattled the floor, and the plating of the ship shifted irritably. The large cybertronian loomed over the seeker, although it was clear he did not feel threatened by it. “Megatron is bold. Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron, and-”

“-And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny, blah dee blah blah blah.” The only techno-organic that the trine knew of interrupted him, voice a raspy allure that had tempted the trio more than once.

If only she weren’t part organic…

“Did you memorize that speech Lugnut,” she mocked, her voice deceitfully sweet as she came far closer than most others would dare, before it turned sour, “Or is it just hard-wired into that thick one-track processor of yours!” She pointed at her own helm, before a beam shot past and encased her arm in ice. All red optics shot towards the mech as he stepped out of shadows.

“As usual Blackarachnia,” Razorwing could feel Devious tense behind him, the mech not having forgotten the last time he had taken on the triple changer. It hadn’t been entirely fair for the seeker, being three against one, and they had barely arrived in time to keep him from having his spark ripped out. He stepped forward as the cannons on his back reverted to their original position, the ice falling off them. “Your demeanor is as unpleasant as that cursed organic mode of yours.”

“Blow it out your actuator three face.” She hissed, shattering the ice with only a clench of her servo. The trio’s wings peeked in interest.

Perhaps it was time to reconsider their earlier stance…

Frigid grabbed Devious’s arm before he could bolt as the triple-changer swapped personas, the face having turned red.

“The name is Bliztwing insect, remember it, cause it’s the last thing you ever gonna hear, before I-” Another swap and another servo onto Devious’s arm, this time his own. “Express my feelings in song! The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the-”All four of the Decepticons voices began overlapping, each attempting to insult and berate the others as the cassette twins began throwing in their own, only adding to the chaos. Frigid was laughing, not even trying to keep her volume low. The third in command himself had stopped his typing, and almost seemed to be wondering what he had done to deserve this. But that didn’t seem right.

…Did it?

Razorwing couldn’t mull on it any longer as the door to the command center slid open.

He straightened in his seat, his trinemates each standing to attention on both sides. He would be doing the same if it weren’t for his leg, injured on the same mission that had gotten them onto this ship in the first place. The mighty leader of the Decepticons presence silenced the room, the twins having moved closer to their creator at his command. Now was not the time for games.

Megatron kept his pace even and unhurried toward the center of the command centers bridge, his silent third in command almost teleporting to his side without any prompting.

“Soundwave, Report.”

“Energy readings are off the charts/Couldn’t be anythin’ else/Weak Autobots are nothing.” A mixture of a deep feminine rasp, a polyhexian accent and his own sent a chill up the sitting seekers backstruts. He had never liked it when their resident communications officer did that, had never understood his ‘vow of silence’ of why ever he kept quiet. It unnerved him no matter the reason, and insulted him slightly when his own words were used, or on one memorable occasion, thrown back at him.

But their Lord didn’t seem to care, and so far, only one had attempted to complain about it.

Honestly, it was a miracle the seeker still held the command he did.

…And was still in one piece, now that he thought about it.

“Shall I fire on the Autobots?” Starscream’s voice was dripping with insincere loyalty, and Razorwing rolled his optics, idly glancing at the screen before turning his attention back towards their leader. The vessel displayed on the screen was much smaller compared to the might of _Nemesis_ , and a direct strike from any of her cannons could destroy it. And, if _Nemesis_ was right, it would defeat the purpose of having been searching for the Allspark all these centuries.

 _The blast would probably destroy us all_ he mused, glancing again at the unassuming ship, before he frowned.

_Why did it seem so familiar…_

“Cripple their ship but do not destroy it. Yet.” The narrowing of his optics uneased the trio. They weren’t used to being in such close proximity with the any of the high-ranking officers, and it was fairly obvious. His optics settled on him momentarily, glancing over him before settling on his leg.

_Primus above this was how he was going to die_

“Yes yes yes! Brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader.” It seemed as though luck was on his side, as the Warlord focused his attention more on the stuck-up seeker. Razorwing idly tucked his injured leg behind his good one, his trinemates servos settling on his shoulder. He said nothing, but merely watched as a beam of energy shot towards the Autobot vessel.

It avoided the shot, using tactics that the seeker trio recognized but could not place. It was familiar, and filled them with a sense of dread that didn’t make sense. They were on the most lethal ship in the galaxy, if not the universe. They should have nothing to worry about.

Right?

* * *

 

Turns out they had quite a bit to worry about.

Devious and Frigid were bolting down the hall as the largest seeker had Razorwing in her arms, the second smallest of the trio activating the escape pod to be ready for them as the unstable energy of the space bridge could be felt throughout the ship. The rest of the crew were not close behind them but were not too far either, all of them having taken cue from the fleeing seekers.

A full trine had better survival instincts than a separated one, and the lone seeker was left behind.

If they were correct, there would probably be a speech about how ‘Megatron has fallen, now I, Starscream, am leader of the Decepticons!’ or something other. Perhaps something less obvious and more along the lines of it being a dark day.

It wasn’t exactly high on their list of things they cared about, to be honest.

The escape shuttle bay was not that much further, and the confirmation beep of an escape pod beginning its activation sequence was a relief. It also stopped Razorwings demands for them to leave him, as he would only be a burden they couldn’t keep.

… Well, that and Frigid’s growls for him to shut up.

The trio slid into the pod, its doors sliding shut behind them as it began blast-off sequence. There was a sensation of nausea, as every seeker felt when not doing their own flying. It was far more manageable on the ship itself, considering its vast size, but the claustrophobic area meant they could feel the differences in direction far easier, even in.

Although the escape pods weren’t small, they were made for only two warframes and they weren’t large enough that the trio didn’t feel cramped. They pinned their wings close to their frames, gritting their dentae at the rattling of the ship as they pushed its limits to get as much distance between them and the _Nemesis_. Once they were far enough away from the blast, they would ease on their speed and hopefully it would smooth out, if it weren’t damaged.

The dots on the radar showed how close the other pods were, and the distance they were making between them and the last of the great Decepticon Warships.

They only felt regret she didn’t have a chance to escape.

* * *

 

 _Nemesis_ knew the instant her lord left the ship what would happen.

Call it the intuition of a warship who was on her… sixth war now was it?

She wasn’t really sure, these centuries spent floating along left her confused sometimes.

So, she shifted her core into an escape pod, leaving her previous form to be nothing but a hollow shell, as her favorite entered.

_So, what is our plan?_

“Retreat/Regroup.”

_At least’s its something._

Even though he was the last to enter, the escape-pod managed to be fired off before the others, its design slightly more aerodynamic.

Her spark felt mournful as the explosion encompassed her old self, the shriek of the unfortunate seeker unheard by everyone but her.

* * *

 

_Solar System_

_Earth_

_Marianas Trench_

_The Challenger Deep_

A crack open of eyes underneath miles of Open Ocean set the deep blue of it a glow of purple, glancing about the place they had made their home. It reminded them of the space, of being suspended in nothingness.  

But as several beings passed by it, some vicious while others appeared harmless, the creature realized that it wasn’t as nothing as they had once believed, or as it had once been.

The large alien stretched, spindly pointed legs near touching the bottom. Arms stretched forward, before they curled back up, and the massive beast fell back into their slumber.

They could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so nemesis has played her last true part, as the next time shes in this story she wont be the same.


	15. A Divine Intervention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters not going very well so this one was pushed a couple spaces ahead. Also there's a character limit on tags, something i did not expect.

Three pairs of arms stretched forward as the centaur like creature took careful steps along the floor, all life around her choosing to stay as opposed to flee. This areas creatures had gotten used to the massive beasts presence, and no longer feared it. Sand was stirred into little whirlpools as they swirled shapes into the ground. They were no longer tired, and were in fact, quite bored. Even as their assistant tried to entertain the creature, it did little to abate the boredom.

But millenniums of their work had taught them that they couldn’t rush anything along. That didn’t mean they couldn’t visit and check up on things however. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to the surface world, and find out how much had changed.

… And just, _nudge_ things in the right direction.

* * *

 

The world was very different from when they had first found the barren wasteland of a planet. It now flourished with life and civilizations, the dominant species having similarities in appearance to their own.

Their assistant kept close, more terrified of the world she had never even explored, choosing always to stay hidden whenever her divinity ventured to the surface.

The crowd were more focused on themselves and other things to care about the odd pair that ventured around, eventually pausing in front of a booth that had _LAKE EERIE_ written in a tacky font, _authentic_ also stamped multiple times. Their assistant squeaked when she realized her divinity was no longer right beside her.

“Would you like a pamphlet miss?”

Their assistant stepped forward, giving their thanks as she quickly scampered back to their side. Unfolding the paper, they skimmed over the many facts that were written upon it, gently taking it as they noticed a specific section.

_Rumor has it that a spaceship crashed into the lake nearly half a century ago, although there was never any wreckage found._

Good, they hadn’t taken into account curiosity.

“…”

“Make sure they are brought out soon. I’m counting on you for this.” The assistant stuttered, feeling excitement and apprehension. She hadn’t been given an assignment from her divinity since they left home, and she was worried, but calm. She had done thousands of missions before.

This one wouldn’t be any different.


	16. A Moment in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i cranked this out in almost an hour because for the past four days ive had a fever of about 105.0. But today marks day four and its down to about 102.7 so yay me! just a small update and insight into whatelse this story may hold.

_A sparkling, so small_

_A fate so similar_

_But when push comes to shove_

_And where I fell_

_She_

_Will_

_Shove_

**_ Back _ **

…

_My Queen?_

_…_

_Hello! I’m Rix. It’s nice to finally meet you_

_…_

Blue optic opened and the seer felt a sensation of sorrow.

What on Cyberton could it mean?

The loud banging against her door startled her, but the familiar voice of Magnus called.

“Hurry up Seer. We need your help in the Quadranx.” Her footsteps grew quiet as she walked away, only there for a moment before leaving. The seer ignored her orders for a moment.

_Rix…_

She would mull more on it later.


	17. Not so Nice Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter i've been working on has hit almost 5k and i hate it so i just added this little part to update it and hopefully get that other chapter finished, although it may end up being split. And sorry to everyone who was expecting a long chapter.
> 
> Its a bit of a mess.

Isaac gave an irritated noise at the sound of the phone ringing, the sound nearly causing him to weld to far.

Right on schedule.

He pushed the chair away from the desk, letting the momentum carry him over to the corded phone. The phone rang again and he let it, taking a moment to compose himself.

“Isaac speaking.” Just in case it wasn’t her, as he had made that mistake before.

“Hey Isaac! Just calling to let you know that we’ve decided to stay for another week! Also, to not stay up any longer. Phoebe’s word were much crasser so you are welcome-” Lola’s slight accent was soothing over the phone, a sound he had gotten very used to in the past ten years. Also a slight surprise, considering he had been expecting Phoebe, but he wasn’t complaining. Although Lola did sound tired-

No. That train ended right there.

“-and she also told me to let you know to use her name first in one of your inner monologues.” Ah, she had still been talking.

“I’m sorry Lola, can you repeat everything after not using Phoebe’s words?” He did feel bad, as Lola was probably the easiest person to get along with that he knew.

“She said to make sure everything’s secure. A storm is supposed to hit in a few days, and she doesn’t wasn’t the roof coming off the barn again. Neither do I but that’s beside the point. Also to make sure that you use her name first in one of your _'inner monologues'_.”

“Inner monologues…?” How on earth-

“Yeah, beats me too. But hey, I’m just the messenger. How are you holding up?”

Lonely.

He was lonely, despite what he pretended otherwise, but the type of relationship Lola and Phoebe had was not something that interested him much, and he didn’t seem to be that interesting to other people.

“I’m great. I’ve almost finished my latest invention, and I hope to get it to the convention next month.” The same convention he had tried to enter every year for the past decade and had been rejected up until now.

“July 31st right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we’ll be there. And Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“Let us know if an Alien crash lands in the backyard.” She sounded annoyed. “Phoebe has been bugging me for hours to tell you when I called.” Isaac, couldn’t help it; he laughed, the short conversation already easing some of his stress.

“Tell her I promise that if an alien lands in the back yard, she’ll be the first to know.”

“Talk to you later Isaac. Take care.”

“You too Lola. Give Phoebe my best.” He let the disconnection tone play for a moment, before setting down the phone. The only noise left was the ticking of the old analogue clock, and he pushed himself back towards the crowded table, quickly getting immersed into his work.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since the conversation that a noise started outside, steadily getting louder as though it were getting closer. It gave him pause, and he pulled off the welding goggles.

The teen couldn’t describe what it sounded like, but he ran towards the large window, eyes wide as he watched _something_ fall from the sky, land just inside their property line. He scurried down the steps, grabbing the keys for the ATV, flooring the pedal as he felt excited.

It didn’t occur to him until he got to the crash site that he never even considered how true his and Phoebe’s words were.

This was not a promise he could keep.


End file.
